


she's on the fringe

by merenwen (panther)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always been one of the guys until Roman and Seth see her dressed up for the slammys and things start to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean is just Dean. Always has been. She was thrown into their stable to be eye candy or whatever and decided screw that and has kicked ass ever since. Both Seth and Roman have seen the tapes from her Indy days and how she'd take on women, men and the fucking environment to put on a good show. Barbed wire across her face and blood running down her cheeks was normal and they respected her for it. 

They never question the name. Ok, Seth calls her Deana _one time_ and swears his jaw has never sat right since. 

She's Dean. They are Shield. Roman and Seth fuck and Dean makes jokes and they make it work. At first Roman is not even sure the fans realise Dean is a girl because her hair is short and messy and after the sports bra and the vest she's all pinned down. If someone knew they would notice but they don't and so don't want to see and that suits Dean fine. They kick ass in the ring and outside of it Dean is always in big hoodies and big jeans and thinks out-farting Seth is the most important competition of her life. 

It doesn't even register to curl up on one bed together and neither Seth nor Roman blink when one ends up sharing with Dean on their own. It is just the way it is. Bank balances and getting more beer in. 

Of course things start to change over time. Dean's hair gets longer and she doesn't cut it. It starts to frame her face more and somehow her dimples stand out. The Shield is broken for creative reasons and her attire changes and gets harder to hide her shape. The internet explodes with the truth and Dean drags Seth and Roman into her hotel room and throws things around through tears thinking her career is over. The fans rally and somehow the number of fans who recognise talent outnumber the sexist sacks of shit. 

She's still taking on the men and creative and the locker-room agree that will continue but something still changes. Del Rio can agree to fight her but there is still a tension there. Roman fights himself over his desire to protect her because she's _Dean_ and that is the last thing she needs. Seth forces himself not to beat workers to it and rip the sexist signs out of fans hands and tear them to shreds. 

She's still _Dean_.

Creative ask her if she wants to ease up on the sports bras and the bindings and maybe show herself a little more. She storms out the meeting and rants at Seth over the phone for forty minutes before he convinces her it might actually help her performance to not feel so restricted. 

_Fuck you._ , she had snarled down the phone but then on Raw Seth saw the differences as she beat Harper up and down the arena. 

__She sends him a text that night about how it was easier to move but still _fuck him >/i> and Seth pays for them to get waffles the next morning. Dean's never done social media so she doesn't need to deal with the fallout but it feels like Seth's phone never stops. Neither does Roman's. They try to turn off well _everything_ but there always seems to be a box that they never bothered to tick. __ _

___The Slammys come sooner than expected and the Shield finds themselves up for awards even if not technically together. They feel together. They hope to win things while texting each other and _hoping_ together. _ _ _

___Dean gets asked to hand out an award and Roman and Seth think nothing of it but huddle around a tv to watch Dean do her thing. The music hits, they share a look, and then Dean appears and time kind of comes to an awkward grinding halt._ _ _

___Dean looks amazing._ _ _

___Dean does _not look like Dean_._ _ _

___The sports bras that pin down her breasts are gone and so are the baggy shirts and hoodies that did the job the rest of the time. Instead she is wearing a blue dress that ties around her neck and flares from her middle. Leggings reach her knees and blue pumps cover her feet. She is far from a diva but she is stunning and both men watch her stunned._ _ _

___"Damn, she's...well...somethin." Roman states to break the silence. He's half hard and it is awkward cause he can see Seth is too._ _ _

___"Shit. Yeah. Man I knew she would never go all push up bra and heels but I never even considered a dress."_ _ _

___"Looks damn good in it." Roman breathes._ _ _

___"We should...probably tell her that. I mean she's...she don't..."_ _ _

___"Yeah. Wait. Are we?" Roman mutters, suddenly unable to meet Seth's eye._ _ _

___"Been fucked by you. Kind of really want to fuck her. She'd probably slap you while I did it." Seth states bluntly and Roman cringes into his red cheeks._ _ _

___"Well ain't gonna get that talking like _that_ " Roman huffs. "She doesn't know we...you know."_ _ _

___"Bullshit. She isn't blind Roman. Now...let's go get our woman yeah?"_ _ _

___"She's gonna deck you for that."_ _ _

___"You going to tell her?"_ _ _

___"Tell her what?" Shit. Dean appears with a smile a golden envelope that she smacks off Roman's forehead without a thought. "I'm waiting?"_ _ _

___"You...looked damn good out there. Beautiful." Seth eventually stutters and it takes him perhaps five seconds to realise that was a mistake._ _ _

___Dean shuts down._ _ _

___"Yeah. Sure. Dress, tits and ass. All I'm needed for andmgp-" Roman's hand is against Dean's mouth and for a second Dean is still before she seems to vibrate with rage against everything around her._ _ _

___"Stop. You ain't that to us. You looked beautiful tonight. Just like you do every night. _Every_ night. Right Seth?"_ _ _

___Seth is nodding and Dean is glaring and Roman...well he's something._ _ _

___"Shield is still us. We're still a group. " Seth states._ _ _

___"Yeah, but now you're thinking of shoving your -"_ _ _

___"We didn't need to see that to want that." Roman states firmly and that is when Dean stumbles over the pumps she's worn. Seth catches her and she throws out a slap before getting to her locker and shoving in the pin._ _ _

____We_ _ _ _

___Fuck, Dean had known Seth and Roman but we, we, we, we, we._ _ _

___"I need to think."_ _ _

___And she's pulling things out her locker and there is a big hoodie over her shoulders and Seth and Roman and cringing and of course. She storms out without a second glance to them but she's cursing everything else. She should never have worn the dress. Never have listened to them saying to ease up. Never taken the tape off. Never grown her hair._ _ _

___But they had done so much. Been so much._ _ _

___She'll be fine._ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to think. Roman and Seth try form some sort of plan and fail.

The thing about the dress and the makeup and how new it is to Dean is that it lets her blend into a bar after the awards and no one notices her. There is a re-run of the previous smackdown showing her match on the TV but she looks so different that no one puts that together with the red head sat in the corner nursing a bottle of red wine. It felt like a red wine sort of night. Wine takes time to drink, especially if you don't set out looking for a fuckin' hangover, and so it lets her think.

 _We_. She knew Seth and Roman were a thing before they did but she never entertained the idea of them wanting something more. Something like her. Despite her spit out snarls at the show she knows her boys well enough to know they would never say such things that imply such things if not serious. Somehow that makes it harder to handle and ponder. So red fucking wine and a permanent scowl and a phone she is _not_ looking at. 

To be fair there is only the one text from Seth and missed call from Roman who prefers a more direct approach. 

It is not that Dean does not feel _pretty_. It is more that she grew up where she did and she had to learn how to survive and that meant jeans and big hoodies and learning a solid right hook at a hell of a young age. Being complimented on her looks tended to lead to her skin crawling. Makeup and hair and _stuff_ costs money she never had growing up so she just never learned that shit. Or at least she never got used to it. There was more cash in taping herself down and fighting the guys. Her voice has always been low and harsh due to a childhood around a chain smoking mother and fuck knows what else her string of boyfriends took on top. 

Sure, she agreed to show herself when asked but the reality of it is like a stone in her stomach. It is one thing for Alberto to fist bump her and love their matches but now she feels vulnerable. She's _never_ appeared like that in front of the only two people she has left. And now they want what she both fears and wants. Fuck. 

By the time she's come through her thoughts the wine bottle is empty and she's demanded another. She may have also texted Seth.

***

The phone vibrates and lights up and dings on the table and they both stare at it wordlessly. Both Seth and Roman have returned to the hotel and given up hope of Dean getting in touch. A bar is her most likely location and if they are honest they are banking on it taking her at least a day to get into touch so they can get their game plan together. Well life fucks people over doesn't it?

Seth notices first. "It's her man. She is down the street. Wants us to join her. Sounds drunk if I'm honest cause I know she's shit with a phone but she usually hates letting typos getting past her."

Roman does that thing where he shrugs his shoulders and his whole body just seems to _apologise_ and while normally Seth would find it endearing now he just finds it irritating. "Helpful. So are we going or not?"

"If we do what to we say when we see her?"

"Well clearly no comments on her appearance. She's... it should be her thing. I guess. I don't know."

"You act like I do." Roman mutters while looking for his sneakers. " We can only go listen I guess. Shit I mean...she's still Dean. We're still gonna tape her wrists and laugh when she does that thing where she falls half out the ring and comes back in so...maybe we tell her that?"

"Maybe." Seth has no idea. "Should I like...do something with my hair?"

"Don't be a dick."

"Fuck you too." Seth snarls and follows Roman out into the corridor.

***

The second bottle of wine has been left untouched since Seth said they were on their way. Hell, Dean even ordered another two glasses and she doesn't even know if Seth drinks it. She's pretty sure that Roman does. Either way she has three whiskeys sitting waiting just because she thinks they might need it. 

Her life feels like it has reached another corner. Her career ain't gonna change and she's been assured of that but she doesn't want one dress and some eyeliner to force her into travelling with Summer fucking Rae or some shit. She needs her boys to be on board.

Dean doesn't know how her phone actually works so she can't distract herself with it. All she can do is either watch a show she has already performed or people watch and she goes for the latter. People are kinda interestin when oblivious. It is nice to watch fans when they are being honest in their reactions. By the time she notices Seth and Roman slink into the bar she is determined to crush some balls and get the women who are actually wrestling women more air time because damn the fans want it. 

She's got a speech half written in her head when Seth is pushing her into the wall and Roman is using a backpack to block himself off on the other side. Dean can't help it.

She starts laughing from the pit of her stomach.

She does get it. She _does_. Block them off. Get privacy . No questions or autographs or harassment but he's huge and blocking himself off with a bag as Seth is trying to disappear into his hoody and dammed if she doesn't need this. 

As she tries to pull back her splutters she pushes both the glasses for wine and whiskeys towards the two men. Seth raises an eyebrow and Roman laughs gently so she figures she is fine for now.

"You done Ambrose?"

"Dunno, Rollins I find you pretty funny. Pretty sure I could fit in that hoody with you."

"Yeah, sure you could." And it _could_ have crossed that line but it doesn't. It isn't them now. It is them _then_ then.

"Rome, he's bullying me."

"So kick him in the nuts." Yeah they are back on course. 

"Do either of you even drink wine? I just...I wanted some and then I wanted more and then I wanted to talk and-"

"It is good. We got it." Roman states firmly and pours them all a glass as if to prove a point. 

"Fuckin good then cause I paid for it." She splutters.

"Ain't no one asked you to do that." Roman states firmly and another muscle in Dean's back relaxes because it is just _him_.

"You've never been one for shit so... we gonna talk about this?" Seth states. It should be a question but it is too flat. 

Dean pushes herself further away from him. Bullshit time is over. 

"Well I dunno what you want me to say given...well you guys...said more. And shit." She adds that in for effect but it doesn't work. A conversation clearly took place before she was brought into it. 

"We like you." Roman states. "We liked you before. We like you now. Just cause we never seen you like this...kind of a shock. Made us say things we didn't have a plan for yet. I mean...three folks aren't...the norm."

"You afraid of me?" is Deans gut reaction but the glower from Seth settles that down in an instant. Both take a drink.

Dean stares. Then she downs her whiskey. She was right. They are afraid. Of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks and Dean decides to give the boys a chance before freaking out in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had part one finished a few days ago but I felt it wasn't long enough a chapter and so had to poke around my notes and try put things in more of an order.

Dean knows she has to say something because she's effectively pinned in by the two men watching her. Nervously. She doesn't like being the cause of those nerves. "How long? You've been fucking around for a couple of years but what about...this." _Me_.

Seth shrugs and pulls the glass of wine towards himself like a barrier between them. "Pretty much since then but...guess I, we, kinda feared what happened anyway. We didn't want you thinking you were a piece of ass. You worked so hard to be allowed to do your thing with us and..."

"We didn't want to ruin it for you." Roman states quietly. "You're gonna hate us for saying it and you can hit me later but let me talk?"

He quirks an eyebrow at her and gives her a shy smile. The sort that is fuckin hard to argue with so she nods but folds her arms across her front to show she's irritated. That only puts more emphasis on her tits so she thumps her fists down on the table instead. "Right then. We...I mean we sort of talked about it a few times but it was kind of a pipe dream. WE hoped you'd get more settled then if something did happen and it jeopardised the team or someone found out or some shit then you'd be in a more stable position to maintain your place on the card."

And while she doesn't _hate_ them in that instant she does feel a flash of utter fury. Then a sick twist of something in her gut. Then acceptance on some sort of level. "You know gender doesn't matter to me Dean. I like you for you. All of you. It was and is lovely to see you dressed this way but I'd want you taped up, pinned down and in a hoody three sizes too big. We didn't mean to be so...so..."

"Manly." Seth grunts from the side with a shrug at Roman. "As good a word as any. I feel the same. You're unpredictable and keep me on my toes. You inspired me to do better at FCW. Standing with you between us in those nasty ass vests was like standing on the top of the world. We were defying everyone and everything and I loved it. Didn't want to fuck it up by thinking with the wrong dick."

Fuck, it has happened so backwards. She knows really that they mean what they say. They have both caught glimpses of her half naked before and know she is hardly pristine porcelain under her clothes. No, she is scars from childhood and wrestling rings and bar fights she didn't start but sure as fuck finished. They have always stood side by side with her as Seth said. Gingerly she picks up the whiskey and throws it back all at once and takes the sting of the moment to stop her brain and just _think_.

They don't fight as the SHIELD anymore so she can't screw that up. Creative have not sent her packing back to NXT, over to the women's division or down the card so she clearly hasn't screwed that up. Anyone who still harboured any confusion over her gender is now in the know so that can't screw it up. Really it is just about if she wants it. 

Many will question whether Dean is a female at all and is where there will be confusion because too many people confuse female with _feminine_. Sure if Renee, Nikki and Sasha want to attack her with makeup over wine and fatty foods one night in a hotel room she probably won't fight them off but she isn't about to go out of her way to do her face every morning and she won't be searching out Hugh Grant movies any time soon. She's rather watch a game with Roman and listen to him talk tactics in a way that only he can.

Seth is the one who harps on about eating well and getting enough sleep and they have feuded epically. At no point has he let their on-screen separation impact their off-screen friendship. He always seems to appear with a coffee and painkillers when she's considering a self inflicted hysterectomy in the backseat of their rental. Roman carries bags and Dean makes sure they don't fuck up their tax forms. Seth makes sure they don't end up in the middle of the country. Lost. Again. 

Really, they have everything in their relationship but the affection and the fucking and Dean has never been one to take too long to think things through. "Dinner. I want some. Get your asses on Yelp while we finish the wine and find somewhere and let's try this date thing."

"What _now_?" Seth splutters, sounding terrified but Dean only nods, her bangs falling down over her face as she worries her lower lip. She can't lose her fucking nerve.

"Yes. Now. I know you like planning but I ain't a hard girl to please so hop on it."

Roman's hand crosses under the table and squeezes her knee gently. "You should get pleased though. People should wanna do that."

And Dean is not thinking about how much better that tone he can find in his voice sounds when directed at her. Nope.

*  
She takes pity, just a little, on the men and asks Seth to let her out to the bathroom so they can plot or whatever. It is a test really. If they drag her off to some late night hotel that does five course meals where the main is a cube of meat and one potato then they can get to fuck. It would be nice to be offered more than a burger though. Maybe a nice burger? She doesn't know what she's doing and suddenly wishes she had changed before fleeing the arena. She could change now, she supposes, but that would give an inkling she feels afraid or threatened or some shit. Nah. 

Then she realises that worrying about those things shows that anyway and gets more irritated. Other women in the restroom touch up their make up in the mirror and it draws Dean's attention to her own face. The gloss is faded from her lips but the rest is still perfect due to the skill of the WWE make up team. She hadn't let them put her on their twitter or instagram or whatever the fuck they have but she might go say thanks or something. Privately.

Not that she _cares_ if the makeup has faded but she'd rather not look like a panda. Running liner and smudged eye shadow brings back bad memories she doesn't want to deal with. Teeth chattering. Bruises that can't be hidden. Thin wrists and being roared at as she shoved her drawers between herself and the outside world. 

"Want a touch up?" Someone asks from her left. Dean startles and turns to see a young woman offering her a red lipstick. 

"Nah I'm good. Thanks." _Man_. It almost falls on the end and she thinks she really doesn't interact with women does she? 

"You look buff! You must work out like a boss!" The woman carries on with a smile, clearly not picking up how fucking uncomfortable Dean is because _what_.

"Crossfit bullshit." 

"Oh like Seth Rollins? Crossfit Jesus. Urgh damn I'd tap-"

And if she's rude Dean for leaving right then and there she gives zero fucks because she is _not_ getting herself caught in a bar with Seth and a weird groupie in her dress. Surely the woman will put it together soon enough and _nah_. 

As she stammers and hauls her ex-teammates out of their seats she thinks she may have been harsh on the woman but still. There is something nervous bubbling under her skin at the idea that someone will start taking pictures of her outside in the real world with a dress. 

"I wasn't finished my drink." Seth snaps as soon as they hit the sidewalk. 

"You didn't even pay for it asshat." Dean retorts as Roman chuckles. "Just tell me you're going to feed me."

"Sure are. We uh found a burger joint a block away that uses fresh ground meat and you can choose spices or whatever and they cook it in front of you." He says it confidently but he doesn't look it. Dean relishes the attention just a little. Damn they got it right. 

"Lead on then, Thor."

"Stop calling me that." Roman says but it is joking and so Dean feels fine about shoving her hands through both Seth and Roman's to create a chain.

"Hey I never started it! But I have seen those Samoan Thor signs in the stands and they amuse me so fuckin deal with it." 

"I'm just glad this place is gonna be healthy and we can really see what goes into our meals and stuff. It makes a nice-"

"Shut up dude." Roman snaps. "Leave Crossfit Jesus home for a second yeah?"

Dean's heart stops for a split second but then she's chuckling and demanding Seth hand over his hoodie. 

"You have your own in your bag!"

"But I want yours."

"Cool but you ain't getting it, dickhead."

And that has Dean cackling. Seth is his usual self and shoves her up and down the sidewalk like she is in her usual jeans and heavy boots. This might just work. As long as they get through dinner ok.


End file.
